


A Gentleman of Fortune

by strangerahne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerahne/pseuds/strangerahne
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in need of a wife.The politics of matchmaking however don't always go as one might think.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, André Bourgeois/Audrey Bourgeois, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Lila Rossi/Theo, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 3
Collections: February 2021 - Rewrite a classic





	A Gentleman of Fortune

For this first chapter, I wanted to post a list of who each character is for you all. I will also have a small bit about why for each character as I think needed.

###  Characters:

  
The Bennets:   
Mr. Bennet-Jagged Stone  
Mrs. Bennet-Penny Rowling  
I chose Jagged and Penny as the Bennets because Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are not a marriage of love. It is expressly stated that Mr. Bennet while he does enjoy his wife's company, married her because she was beautiful. But after finding out that she was not on his intellectual level, found her silly and had difficulty doing his conjugal duty. You may see this and think, but Jagged is the silly one, and you are right. I have switched parts of the original personalities to fit the Miraculous canon character more. I feel it will also make for a more compelling story.

The sisters:   
Jane-Marinette  
Elizebeth-Bridgette  
Mary-Sabrina  
Cathrine(kitty)-Alya  
Lydia-Lila  
For the sisters, you maybe wondering why I included Lila. To which I would say blankly, Lydia is the silliest flirt that ever existed and I am not fond of her. Now, Kitty is Alya because Alya and Lila are close friends. This works well for the story and for some ways the ML canon works. Mary is Sabrina because she is quiet, but also tries very hard to impress others who she thinks highly of. 

The Lucases:   
Mr. and Mrs. Lucas- Andre and Audrey   
Charolette Lucas-Aurore  
Maria Lucus-Mireille  
This feels a little self-explanatory to me. The Lucases think themselves very important given Mr. Lucas's (mostly insignificant in my opinion) status. This feels very much in line with Andre and Audrey. The two Lucas Sisters are because I thought that they would be good fits for this particular character type.

The Darcy Family and More:  
Fitzwilliam Darcy- Felix  
Gerogiana Darcy-Melody  
Fitzwilliam-Luka  
Lady Cathrine DeBourgh-Tomoe   
Anne DeBourgh-Kagami  
The Darcy's are going to be more about PV characters. This is a story mostly about Darcy (Felix) and Elizebeth (Bridgette) after all. I made Luka Fitzwilliam cause why not. and the DeBourghs being the Tsurugis made sense to me. 

The Bingley’s:  
Charles Bingley- Adrien Agreste  
Caroline Bingley-Chloe  
While there is technically one more Bingley sister and her husband that I have not matched to a character yet, I felt this made the most sense so far for these characters. Bingley is like a golden retriever ray of sunshine good boy. Thus Adrien. Caroline is very stuck up, thus Chloe. Now, I have gone back and forth on if I should even include the other sister or not, But I suppose we will find out when I publish that part of the story. haha! 

Other Characters:   
Mr. and Mrs. Gardener-Tom and Sabine  
Mr. Whickham-Theo  
Mr. Collins-Wayhem  
The Gardeners are the main written example of a preferred match. They love and support each other, and are all-around good people. Thus Tom and Sabine. Whickham is Theo, and Mr. Collins is Wayhem. He is Wayhem because while he is awkward, he is not a villain. He does not try to deceive anyone and is just a great deal more important in his head than in reality. This also I feel will make for an interesting dynamic with Darcy (Felix). Plus, I plan on changing his personality within the original story to fit a little more to the ML characters. 

I will be making this a blend of the book and the 2005 movie. Why not the Colin Firth version you may ask, well, because I have only seen that one once. I would reply. I hope you are as excited as I am about this story. Pride and Prejudice is my favorite Austin novel and just something that I like to read/watch at least once a year. 

-StrangeRahne

  
  



End file.
